Better to Apologize
by cameronsn
Summary: Naruto enters his first year of college though he could care less about education. Until one of his professors challenges him and teaches him a lesson he will never forget. A SasuNaru fic. BoyxBoy. No like, no read!
1. Prologue

**A/n: **I like college fics, though I haven't read that many, so I decided to do one of my own. I'm pretty sure it's different though if someone has seen this idea before please let me know. I hate when people copy other people's work so copying somebody's work would make me a hypocrite and I'm not a hypocrite. Be kind about it. As always with these type of fics the contents involve man x man action so if you don't like it don't read it. This is a SasuNaru fic, purely out of entertainment, so no flames. The ratings will go up as the story develops. There will be full lemon scenes included, just so you know, you have been warned.

**Also,** me and my friends have this thing where if you're gonna do something it's better to apologize instead of asking for permission to do it. So that's where I got the title. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I don't…(runs away crying).

**Warning(s): **None though you should expect a little foul language in later chapters, it's a bad habit of mine. I've made it my new year's resolution not to curse. Shit. I mean…shoot…

* * *

**Better to Apologize

* * *

**

It was the first day of college for freshman Naruto Uzumaki who by an unfortunate twist of fate was right now sitting at the very back of an auditorium-like classroom waiting for his ENGL 1101 class to begin. He cursed the system and its forsaken privileges which allowed the rich and smart to sign up for classes first followed by the poor and smart, the athletes on scholarship, the regular students, the regular students on HOPE scholarship, Pell Grant students and finally the unblessed poor--his social status. Obviously, there were hardly any classes left by the time he had gotten the chance to register. He had to speak with several teachers so they could add him to their attendance sheets themselves. Some had no problem in doing so but others straight out refused.

In the end he was granted permission for an 1101 Math course, though the teacher wasn't so well spoken of, he had no choice. He was able to sign up for an 1101 Sociology and a 2100 Arithmetic as there were more than enough spaces available (the reason was a no-contest). He was allowed admittance to a Physics 1112 with a lab he was sure would kick his ass as he wasn't a science person, he decided he'd settle with an average passing grade, a D maybe a low C, if he worked hard enough. Then the English Literature course which he didn't want to take but was right now waiting to begin. He had made sure his seat was at the very end in case he needed a shut-eye. Eight o'clock in the morning for a course like this was just plain cruel. Though he couldn't complain. It was better than nothing.

"This seat taken?" Naruto looked up sharply and a well-put man a little older than he with pale skin and dark coal hair, holding on to several books, came to view. Wow, he couldn't help letting his eyes roam through the nicely toned and proportioned body, the milky arms and legs, the well taught chest beneath his stark white dress up shirt, the mysterious masculine scent he carried and the beautiful features of his face. This man was flawless.

"N-No," Naruto shook his head clumsily and the guy took the seat right beside him noiselessly while Naruto fidgeted on his to try and clear up some space.

"New here?" the guy asked in a deep monotone tone and Naruto gave a lopsided smile.

"Yeah. You?"

"I've been around," the man fixed his stuff on the student desk. "You like Literature?" he arched a dark finely trimmed brow. Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Not really. It's requirement to take at least two English courses for the undergraduate programs. I'm getting this one out of the way. There weren't many classes leftover you know," he explained. He could've sworn he saw a faint smirk cross the other's features but it was gone so fast he didn't have enough time to assure himself.

"Hn," the man jerked out his left arm so the sleeve of his blouse rolled up towards the upper part of his forearm and he could read the time on his silver watch. "Professor's late," he commented devoid of emotion. Naruto stretched his arms lazily.

"He's got a minute or two. Though the later he is the better," he grinned sheepishly. At this the man locked his eyes on him.

"How so?"

"Well," Naruto dropped his arms abruptly. "Class's got to finish in 55 minutes anyway right? He can't go over the time no matter how late he is," he explained carefully as if explaining a complicated mathematical equation. The man beside him furrowed his brows unimpressed.

"I guess so. What's your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," he stretched out a hand which the guy shook only once before letting go as if infected with invisible germs. "Yours is?"

"You'll know in a minute," the guy was right out smirking this time and Naruto was baffled. What was he smirking about? Did he have to do so in such a sexy manner?

"Huh?" the sound escaped Naruto before he could stop it. The guy chuckled now.

"Welcome to class Mr. Uzumaki," he stood and took step by step until reaching the platform right in front of the classroom. "Alright people let's begin," he called loud and serious enough for everyone to stop conversation abruptly. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'll be your English Literature professor for the course. I'm 24 years old. I am not tactful. I am not generous. I do not sympathize with those of you here solely because this class is a requirement. You can leave now, I'll drop you, no harm done, otherwise I'll make your life a living hell," his eyes locked specifically on Naruto no matter how far away he was. Naruto gulped. This was a nightmare. This did **not** just happen! "We will cover Literature from the year 1700 to the present. So Pope, Swift, Johnson, Blake, Wordsworth, Coleridge, Keats, Tennyson, Arnold, Browning, Yeats, Woolf, and Joyce. Lateness will earn you a tight spot on my shitlist. You're late twice I will drop you automatically. The books for the class are online. Syllabi will be distributed by both of my TA's. If you have questions take it up with them. I will see you Wednesday 8 o'clock sharp." The room was quiet as a tomb. Sasuke liked the effect he had on this particular class especially the nervous blonde wreck sitting at the end of the classroom trying to hide from shame to no avail. "Good. Dismissed," he sat on his desk and began to shuffle through papers. Naruto was paralyzed on his seat. He wasn't a quitter, enough people knew that, but he wasn't a masochist either. This guy was gonna chew his balls and feed them to the dogs! He needed to start off with a good GPA it was the reason he had chosen such easy classes to begin with.

"He's a hard-ass," he heard a girl say behind him as students shuffled through to exit the classroom.

"He is," her girl friend agreed. "I heard only 15 percent of his class got A's last semester."

"That's pretty low. You think our tests will be cumulative?"

"I hope not. God he's so…"

"HOT" both girls squealed at the same time then left in a giggling frenzy. Naruto swallowed hard. He had declared himself gay at the beginning of his junior high year and knew fellow declared when he saw them. This guy was not straight. He was close to certain about that, there was always the chance he was married to a woman or what not, but he seriously doubted it with this one. Not as uptight as he was.

"You want to talk to me?" Naruto shook his head as if coming out of a daze. He looked around him realizing he was the only student left within the classroom therefore, Mr. or Dr. or whatever he could call him Uchiha had obviously spoken to him. He swung his backpack over his shoulder so the bag rested on his back and shot to his feet hurrying towards the desk.

"You tricked me!" he accused in a huff. Sasuke smirked and leaned back on his chair letting his elbows rest on the arms of the chair while he brought entangled hands to his lips.

"How so?"

"How so!?" Naruto bellowed. "You pretended you were a student you treacherous bastard--"

"Careful now," Sasuke let his brow arch with arrogantly. "I'm a professor in this institution," he stated and if Naruto wasn't mistaken the guy was amused by the whole situation.

"I could get you arrested for this!" Naruto pointed a finger at him.

"What would the charges be, Mr. Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked defiantly. Naruto narrowed his bright blue eyes at him which could be quite distracting Sasuke had to admit. The orange-tinned man before him wasn't half bad looking. He had a nice compact body to go with such strange but striking facial structure and it was here Sasuke wondered about the scars on his cheeks making a mental note to ask him about them someday…if he didn't drop. Sasuke hardly ever instigated the act of checking a guy out, guys usually checked _him_ out and that was that. Yet with Naruto Uzumaki standing so angry and flushed before him he was having a hard time containing himself. His student was rather appealing. There was no doubt about that.

"You should spend less time worrying about trivial matters such as this. I will fail you if you don't make an effort to pass this class. End of story," Sasuke got to his feet swiftly.

"That's not fair!" Naruto demanded noticing their height difference. His teacher was a head and a half taller than him. "You…you're……you're biased--"

Sasuke snorted. "Biased?" he almost let 'idiot' slip out only he was wise enough to hold it in. Students didn't usually stir such emotions in him, they didn't stir any emotions at all, only the ones that knew exactly what buttons to press. Naruto seemed oblivious to the fact that he knew his way around the young professor maybe too well for his own good.

"Are you gonna fail me?" Naruto went from utterly angry to worth pitying and Sasuke furrowed his brows in dislike. Worth pitying? The word 'pity' was not part of his very extensive vocabulary. But why did he feel the sudden urge to give him a chance? "Please, just tell me. I can't start off the year with bad grades. It's not good for my GPA. I'm on probation as it is," the beautiful depths of ocean that were his eyes turned to the floor pleadingly leaving Sasuke to stare at the mess of short spiky blonde hair.

"I'm afraid that all depends on you, Uzumaki. Come to class, keep up with the readings and prepare for tests. You'll get what you want in spite of me. I can't fail you if you try," he stated simply their shoulders brushing as he walked past the student. Naruto sighed.

"Damn it…" starting the year and already it didn't seem as "easy" as he had portrayed…

* * *

**End of Prologue. **Chapter 1 will be out soon! Believe it or not this teacher incognito thing really did happen! How horrible! That's why I always remember to speak as if even walls can hear me. So yeah, anyway, reviews would be nice... I'll be done with Ch.1 sometime between this week and next probably. Thanks for reading!

Dom.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**Warning(s): **cursing (there goes my new year's resolution…)

* * *

**Better to Apologize

* * *

**

Laughter erupted from inside the living room of the 2BR 2BA dorm room.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto snapped though his roommate kept laughing uncontrollably.

"Dude," Kiba breathed profoundly to try and relax his abs which had gone stiff. "That was awesome. I like the guy already. He's bold."

"Of course you would," Naruto muttered bitterly. Knowing the guy since high school only reminded him how much Kiba enjoyed his misery. "I'm dropping the class anyway so."

"What? Just because he played a good one on you?"

"No!" Naruto frowned his blood boiling in an instant. "I have enough shit to deal with to put up with that jackass who I know for a fact will fail me regardless of how hard I work my ass off. He already knows I hate stupid literature. Who needs literature anyway!? What does it do for the world? Nothing!"

"Well I have bad news for you," Kiba started offhandedly.

"What?" Naruto moved to the kitchen, just across the living and Kiba watched as his blonde friend pulled out an instant ramen cup from the cupboard--the official college student meal.

"Drop/Add ended yesterday," Kiba reached for the remote and turned on their 56 inch television set.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Naruto roared making the other jump. "But--I didn't--shit!" he dropped the cup on the sink, grabbed his keys and took off. Kiba blinked at the door once it shut closed. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the TV. Naruto really needed a new brain...

**.o.**

On his way out of the dormitories Naruto stumbled upon one of his other high school friends: Sakura Haruno. Just the person he was looking for.

"Oh hey Naruto," the girl flashed him one of her very well known perfect grins. "I have this dress I bought the other day. I wanted you to see it cause I think it looks good but it's got this fuzzy looking border--"

"Sorry Sakura but you think I can use your laptop?" said Naruto in a hurry. Sakura nodded instantly.

"Sure." The two arrived at her room in a heartbeat.

"Mind telling me what you're so worked up about?" asked the pink-haired girl dressed in pink girl-boxers and a white tank apparently done with classes for the day. Naruto vaguely remembered her saying something about choosing early morning classes so to have her afternoons off unlike him who only had the early English course with the rest of his classes sometime between the late afternoon and early evening. Despite the fact that he wasn't a morning person, he envied her schedule. He'd make all the efforts in the world if it meant having the afternoons off.

The blonde sat at the desk within her bedroom though he wished he was in a less intimate place. People talked a lot, especially if you lived in a dorm building and whoever saw them could potentially get the wrong idea. But he barely had any money to pay for tuition let alone buy a laptop. He knew most students in his university owned one and it definitely didn't help that he happened to get stuck with someone that _didn't _own a computer so he'd made it a habit to enter Sakura's room in order to make use of the technological device. Sakura didn't mind. She knew of his sexual preference and he always paid back the little favors with either tagging along for grocery shopping or late night munchies maybe going to the mall, whichever she preferred.

Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair out of anxiety making it even messier than it usually was. The computer turned on quickly and he began working his fingers through the mouse and keyboard.

"I need to drop this class," he started as Sakura took a seat on her full-sized bed. "The professor's gonna screw me over," he informed focused on the university's official webpage. The blonde clicked on the 'Oases' program which allowed students to manage their classes themselves.

"Hmm…I don't know Naruto but I think yesterday was the last day of drop/add," Sakura stared at the ceiling pensive. Naruto refused to believe it. When his class schedule appeared on the screen he chose the ENGL 1101 course and brought the little arrow icon to click on the 'drop' link. A small pop-up window appeared immediately and in big red bold letters it read: **drop/add period expired**. Naruto gaped for a moment not knowing what to say or do. Next second he had buried his face in his hands on the verge of tears. Sakura stared at him giving him a couple of minutes of silence before an idea popped into her mind.

"You can talk to him." Naruto felt his brain freeze. "He can drop you from the course without giving you an incomplete. A 'W' is better than a 'WF'" she argued. Naruto dropped his hands abruptly.

"He won't drop me. I just know he won't," he ran his fingers through his hair again only this time he tugged at it harshly stressed out. Sakura let her head roll to the side watching sympathetically. Naruto hadn't had the easiest of lives and it sort of prickled in her chest every time she saw him so utterly sad like this.

"Naruto," she stood from her bed and Naruto looked up at her immediately scared as he always got whenever she put on that determined façade. "Go talk to him. It won't hurt to try. Maybe he'll be in a good enough mood that he'll drop you without questioning you--"

"Doubtful," Naruto wrinkled his brows.

"Grow some balls!" Sakura tugged at his arm as a mother would when forcing their child to stand up after having a fit and Naruto winced but sprang to his feet immediately.

"Ow! That hurts Sakura!"

"Go!" Naruto wasted no time…

**.o.**

Thirty minutes after following a pretty useless campus map Naruto decided to go from department to department until he found the English building inside such huge university grounds. He was amazed he had found it so fast. A couple of stops to ask for directions and he was here. The building was not as big as all others were though it was by far the most elegant in red bricks and marble stone walls. Naruto entered his body immediately erupting in goose bumps caused by the thin layer of sweat that covered him having been in the humidity outside for quite some time. Why was it that administrative school buildings always had below zero temperature? Well, not literally, but it felt like it.

"Excuse me," the blonde called for the attention of the young receptionist at the forefront of the floor. The receptionist, an attractive red-haired woman fixing her nails having nothing better to do, looked up at him.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Hi," Naruto blushed slightly at the nick. "I'm trying to find Sasuke Uchiha," he grinned lopsidedly working off his incredible charm which he was clearly unaware of.

"That's professor Uchiha to you, kid," the receptionist rectified. "Do you have an appointment?"

"N-No but--"

"I'm afraid he only sees to his students by appointments," said the woman. "Are you single?" the sudden change of topic left Naruto stupefied.

"Er…I…uh--"

"Stop hitting on my students, Karin," a low and irritated voice seemed to call out nowhere. Both Naruto and Karin turned to the origin and found a poised and beautiful Sasuke Uchiha wearing small silver frames with a mess of papers on hand.

"My, is it just me or do you get hotter by the minute?" Karin waved a hand at her face as if suddenly hot. Sasuke clicked his tongued annoyed. It wasn't the first time he got advances such as these though the department's secretary certainly had the most shots at it as her job indirectly concerned him--indirectly--being the key word. He opted for ignoring her as he usually did his dark charcoal eyes stopping at the other figure within the room.

"Uzumaki. Is there a reason you're here?"

"Uh…yes," Naruto fidgeted in place.

"He doesn't have an appointment," Karin singsong while filing her nails as if she were telling on him. Sasuke turned the same hand holding the papers to take a look at his wristwatch.

"Thirty minutes. Make it quick," he ordered whirling around and crossing a threshold that held a dozen of doors beyond it which Naruto figured were other professors' offices.

"Go," Karin pushed as if it was obvious Naruto was meant to follow. Naruto moved immediately. Oddly, he could feel the woman's eyes burning through his ass…

**.o.**

Sasuke sat comfortably on his leather chair just behind his rather old wood desk. The office itself was nothing special: it was small painted in boring pastel colors with a single window just behind the chair and grayscale paintings of literary authors spread about. The lightning sucked as it usually did in such small cubicles though Naruto couldn't deny it was rather tidy and well kept. A phone and small organized piles of paperwork took space on the desk along with the desktop computer all teachers within the university seemed to own. Naruto sighed inwards recognizing: it was a computer world. The rest of the place was nothing but empty space.

"Well?" Sasuke arched a thin brow. Naruto moved quickly to settle on the single chair across his professor's desk.

"I…wanted to ask you a favor…" Naruto started, for some unknown reason, nervous.

"A favor?" Sasuke let his elbows rest on the desk surface and brought interlinked hands to his lips much like he had done a day ago in the classroom.

"Y-Yes…I-I was thinking of…um…" Naruto cleared his throat. No more stuttering. "I was going to drop your class yesterday but I was really busy so I didn't get to the system on time. I was wondering if maybe you could withdraw me and give me a…W instead of a WF?" Naruto looked away from Sasuke's burning gaze and decided to stare at his fingers as he played with them.

"So you're dropping out?" he heard Sasuke's chair make a noise as it shifted under his weight while he leaned back on it. "I must be scarier than I thought," the raven smirked and Naruto's eyes darted up at him.

"I'm not scared," he frowned. "You said you'd make my life a living hell and I don't need that. Not right now," the blonde explained.

"I won't grant passing letter grades for minimal efforts if that's what you're getting at," Sasuke informed sternly and Naruto breathed out.

"Listen you may think I'm not trying my hardest but at my hardest I can write a low C ten-page paper, double spaced, that's the best I can do. We have five response papers to hand in for this course, a midterm and a cumulative final--I have no chances of passing this class and you know it!" he explained desperately.

"Obviously it's not the best you can do," Sasuke crossed a leg on his knee casually. "A C minus on a paper is mediocre," he pointed out. Naruto wanted to kick the man's pale ass. What a fucking bastard! "You don't strike me as the type though you're starting to prove me wrong," the Uchiha added tauntingly. This was the last straw. The orange-tinned boy shot to his feet anger getting the best of him.

"Fuck you!" he pointed accusatorily. "Who the hell do you think you are!? You don't know me! Just because you're a professor here doesn't give you the right to judge me! You're an asshole! Has anybody ever told you that!? I can't stand you! That's why I don't want to take your class! Mediocre!? I'll show you mediocre you--"

"Am I withdrawing you from the class?" Sasuke interrupted the sudden temper tantrum careless.

"NO!" Naruto stormed out of the office leaving an unabashed Uchiha behind him.

"Idiot," the raven muttered returning to the papers on hand as he still had a couple of minutes before finally calling it a day. That was too easy…

**.o.**

Naruto was somewhere to reaching his bus stop when the reality of what he had just done hit him full force. He had run out of his dorm building with the intention of getting his professor to drop him from the class with a W which on his transcripts would look better. So he took a 15 minute bus ride to campus (between stops and what not), searched for his professor's office for about half an hour, got hit on by said professor's secretary once he got there and then he cussed the professor out only to leave without a word and without accomplishing what he came for in the first place.

What he had just done could've gotten him expelled.

The thought made him feel like an irresponsible _child_. School was his only way to life. He didn't know 'the right people' when it came to the job market and he didn't have a rich desendence to fall back on. He needed a diploma if he wanted to be somebody. He couldn't believe he'd risked his future just like that. He had been called mediocre all his life and had grown up with the wrong perception that nothing he ever did was good enough. Kiba and Sakura had helped change that and he'd be eternally grateful. He'd come a long way from being the misfit he used to be. He didn't need anyone reminding him where he came from just like he didn't need to go back to that when he'd achieved so much. A sudden wet drop tapped on his shoulder and he looked up only to confirm this was the worse day of his life. Yep. It was going to rain.

Naruto debated whether running like a crazy maniac for dry grounds but if he stopped somewhere he wouldn't catch the last circling bus that made it to his apartment. Then he would need a ride. The rain began with a soft mist and built up until it was downright pouring. Naruto walked through the sidewalks of the school; his sneakers landed on water poodles every now and then splashing water everywhere while the same water drained from his hair rolling down his face his shirt glued to his body to reveal buff pectorals, perked up nipples and flawlessly ripped abs engraved to a slim and small torso. He slid his hands inside his pockets as it was getting cold, not that it would help any, but he shrugged it off. Just when he thought his life couldn't get any worse he reached the bus stop just in time to see the bus drive by as it didn't see anyone waiting for it. Naruto ran after it for a full minute before it disappeared at speed.

"Damn it!" he threw a few punches in the air upset. What was he supposed to do now!? He could call Sakura who was probably asleep as she had early morning classes next day. He could call Kiba though he was at work. The best he'd be able to do for him was to get off work ten minutes early to come pick him up. His shift didn't finish for another two hours however. The blonde groaned into the air. He settled with walking. He was already wet so there was no point in trying to keep dry and he hated being burdensome on his friends though he knew they wouldn't hesitate with such a favor…actually they'd be mad at him if they knew they could've been of help if only Naruto would've called them.

To hell with it.

He'd walk. It was good for your health anyway…

Naruto was just reaching the school limits (raindrops so thick they hurt when they hit the top of his head) when a silver S-Class Mercedes Limited Edition pulled up. The window facing his side rolled down halfway.

"Get in," a man called from inside. Naruto tensed up. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger trying to get a clearer view. Was…was that…"hurry up!" the man called impatient. Naruto frowned but moved without further doubt and got in. The car was on a different level with wood dashboards, leather seats, a complicated machinery to manage the a/c, the radio and other things Naruto honestly had no idea, leather interiors, an ipod stand with a black and white ipod 'nano' which immediately made him focus on the music playing.

"Peter Yorn?" he lifted a brow turning to his professor. Sasuke gave him a look but turned to the road immediately.

"You have a problem with it?" he was lucky Naruto looked out the window (to hide the sudden fit of laughter threatening to burst out). His cheeks were tainted pink and he couldn't stop thinking of the fact that his stupid student had just made him blush making said blush even darker.

"No," Naruto attempted to sound serious. Sasuke grabbed the ipod and turned it off. Naruto turned to him quickly.

"Why'd you turn it off? I don't mind," he couldn't help the snigger and it made the other roll his eyes.

"Where to?" Sasuke kept impassive. Naruto was simply amazed by how smooth it felt to ride in a Mercedes. Much different to his pink-haired friend's '96 Toyota Corolla or his other friend's '99 Jeep Wrangler in which you could feel street holes work up your spine 'till your head pounded.

"Off-campus dorms," the blonde said in a mild tone still rummaging every corner of the car. His eyes traced the windshield immediately falling on the steering wheel held possessively by the owner. Blue orbs went around it then fell underneath it, as if attracted by an evil invisible force, ending up on the empty spot in between his professor's semi-spread legs. Unable to stop himself, setting pride and self-control aside, Naruto dared to venture higher. And there it was, his price for such brave scheme, the Uchiha was definitely very well endowed.

"Are you staring at my crotch?" Naruto's eyes snapped up and widened in shock.

"I--no! Why would I be staring at your crotch Sasuke!?" Sasuke lifted a brow at him.

"Hn," he turned back to the panorama before him not letting the fact that he had been called by his first name by a mere student bother him too much. Though his mind kept sending warning messages he couldn't help the curiosity building up within him willing him to delve deeper saying he'd regret it if he never tried. It was Eve provoking Adam to taste the forbidden fruit while she devoured it in his face and deliberately let him know how good it tasted when he was starving to death. Meanwhile, Naruto was embarrassed enough to keep silent the rest of the way. He kicked himself mentally over and over again. Not knowing what to say to lighten up the suddenly tense mood he decided to go with humor for his next move.

"I'm gay and all but trust me. You'd know if I was checking you out," he grinned bright and wide. Sasuke choked on his own saliva.

"Naruto," he started between coughs. "There's a fine line between a student and a professor that should keep you from telling me this kind of information." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just saying…I've never really minded lines anyway," Naruto smirked noticing his

teacher's cheekbones were burning.

"Tch," Sasuke kept his eyes on the road. It wasn't about lines that should not be crossed; it was about the implications. Naruto was a regular freshman in college. He probably lived the typical messy and transitional life: meeting new people, finding new hobbies, getting through ridiculous amounts of schoolwork, fitting in new groups, drinking, going out, all atop getting used to a new place while rendering tribute to the word 'independence.'

Very unlike him.

Sasuke had always been a 'one-track mind' man, he never had time for such distractions, growing up to set ambitions and high expectations taught him better than that. Similar to his brother he had come out of a high school at a younger age than most with his life very well put together. He graduated college and finished his masters by the time he was 20 years old. All throughout he never cared much to meet strangers or to assist to the ridiculous social gatherings that deviously defined every college student's character--however many he got invited to. His money took care of finding groups in which to 'fit' even when he never felt like he belonged he never had to make an effort _to _belong because he was automatically accepted.

Yet Naruto kept drawing him in like positive poles of a magnet attracted negative poles and he hated it. Perhaps because he couldn't understand why he was so willing to bear it all the same.

"So…do you have a boyfriend?" he heard Naruto's voice at a distance and came back to reality suddenly.

"I'm not obliged to answer," the young professor replied sternly. Naruto held his hands up in defense.

"Just asking…" Silence. Naruto decided to stare out the window for about a full minute before he decided to speak again. "I broke up with mine," he informed and Sasuke breathed out. Did he ever shut up? "It was kind of a mutual thing. We were going different places so there was really no point in staying together you know." The raven seemed annoyed though in reality he was deeply lost in thought. He wondered whether he had done the right thing in offering a ride. Thinking his student was in a desperate situation suddenly seemed irrelevant. He was fighting beyond hope not to like the guy but the guy was so damn likeable he was failing miserably.

Alas they had reached the turn that took them straight to the off-campus dorms. The buildings were not fancy though they weren't trashy either. They were four floors tall made out of red brick and stone with glass doors at the entrances and a nicely kept garden surrounding them. Naruto fixed his stuff making sure he had everything before he was dropped off.

"Hey Sasuke," he called settling back on his seat and the two locked eyes momentarily, stirring a plethora of emotions they didn't care to pinpoint at the moment, before Sasuke paid attention to the road again. "Thanks for the ride. I know you can get in trouble for it." Sasuke shrugged a shoulder which Naruto interpreted as being welcomed. He was good at reading people like him--having had a boyfriend that spoke the same sort of language had taught him enough. They stopped at a pathway nearby that led to his building. Naruto gathered his stuff on his lap and sat still for a second a thought running through his head. He shook it off and opened the door to slip out. The rain had finally ceased.

"Sorry I got your car wet," Naruto grinned holding the back of his head out of habit since he was nervous. "I can get you a towel if you want."

"It's fine," Sasuke replied getting ready to leave. Naruto slid on his backpack and shut the door taking off towards his dorm building. A few seconds later he heard the professor take off. He smirked to himself. Sasuke wasn't as bad as he'd come out of his dorm earlier this evening so decidedly thinking…

**.o.**

When Naruto arrived at the hallway where his room was located he found a pale redheaded guy pulling on the cool plastic sports message board he had glued to the outside of the door the moment he had moved in for people to leave messages with a red washable marker in case he wasn't home.

"Hey!" Naruto called loudly though the intruder kept tugging on the thing until it finally came off. Beneath it was revealed a white boring message board provided for all students at the beginning of the year. "Hey! That's my board! Get your own you asswipe!" he said. The redhead turned to him with cold emotionless kryptonite eyes. It only took a second for Naruto to realize he had no eyebrows though he got the distinctive feeling that if the guy _did_ have eyebrows he'd probably be frowning right now.

"Is this your room?" his voice was steady as frigid as his expression.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered defiantly. The guy shut his eyes closed for a second as if he was trying to calm down.

"You're not allowed to put up your own message board," the stranger explained.

"Why the hell not!?" Naruto frowned immediately.

"Dorm rules. I was ordered to take items in violation down," he held up a pile of posters and such Naruto guessed were from the rooms before his. He spluttered.

"And who the hell are you!?" he crossed his arms on his chest attempting to look authoritative though the redhead's dangerous aura and height seemed to somehow belittle him.

"Gaara Sabaku. This floor's RA," he turned his back on the baffled blonde and carried on to the next room who had a message board with a natural habitat theme glued to their door.

"Wait…uh…" Gaara froze without looking at him. "Can I have my board back at least? I went through a lot to get it and it means a lot to me--" Gaara didn't let him continue. He simply held out the message board, no questions asked, no words said. "Thanks man," Naruto hugged the plastic object. Gaara stood at a loss. Amazing how a 'college' student could get attached to such meaningless childish things.

"I'll dispose of it if you put it up again," warned Gaara. Naruto gulped but nodded all the same.

"Sure," Naruto turned to his room and was about to enter it when an idea came to mind. "Hey…er…Gaara?" Gaara took his time blinking. His patience was apparently thin. Again Naruto was able to read expressions and deducted the guy wanted him to continue. "If you wanna hang out sometime…maybe watch a movie or something…I'm here in 304...just so you know…" he said. When Gaara said nothing he simply shrugged it off as if the guy had silently agreed crossing the frame that lead to his room. Even after the door shut closed Gaara found himself unable to speak. Why did he…? He didn't even know him, why did he…? Did he want to make a fool of him? Did he want to mock him? Did he feel sorry for him? Was that it?

His mind answered for him.

_No. _

The words had been genuine with a touch of caring he wasn't sure he'd ever heard before. It was strange. Gaara felt himself smirk before he could stop himself. Maybe he'd take the guy's offer one day. He didn't even know his name. That was a good enough reason to talk to him again…wasn't it?

* * *

**End of Ch.1. **You have no idea the dilemma I had with the music playing on Sasuke's ipod! I was like what type of music **would **Sasuke of all people listen to?! I went crazy! I wanted something mellow, appropriate for a college professor Sasuke's age but also appropriate for college students Naruto's age so I decided on Peter Yorn though if any of you have a better suggestion send it in! I'll take it into consideration no prob. About the story, I didn't mean to blab so much so sorry if some of the paragraphs were a little long. I like to introduce my stories well. I hope you liked it! Please review, inspire me, I'll spoil you. I'm open to questions, comments, suggestions, etc. **If you read Manga **do you know whether there will be a new chapter this week? PLEASE let me know. I will really appreciate it. Thank you!

Lovies!

Dom.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I guess there's no other place to put this:

'_Japanese language'_

"Regular messed up English"

Yes, it's been done before but every story is different and since I am not fluent in Japanese but love Japan (I've been there twice!!) I couldn't resist having it in my story.

**Disclaimer: do.not.own. Masashi Kishimoto, he does. **

**Warning(s): **the usual boy x boy warnings. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Better to Apologize

* * *

**

Naruto yawned not bothering to cover his mouth as he made his way out of his dorm building. The sky was gray but only because the sun was yet to come out for the day. The air was chilled filled with the morning mist and humidity usual of dawn reminding Naruto of his warm and comfortable full-sized bed. He sighed away the mental strains his steps uncoordinated and sleep-deprived. In front of him Sakura hurried.

"We're gonna be late Naruto," she called over her shoulder awake and alert. Naruto rubbed his eyes with the back of his balled fists.

"Sakura, it's too early!" he whimpered faking to cry. He hadn't picked a major yet but if it turned out to be science-related he'd dedicate his whole life to research that proved 8 o'clocks were physically and especially emotionally unhealthy. College students all around the world would vow to this discovery he was sure. Sakura visibly rolled her eyes. Naruto was fantasizing again, it wasn't the first time: he did this _a lot_.

"Honestly, you guys are such babies both of you," the pink-haired freshman referred to her other friend, Kiba, who had parted ways with them in search for his car but not without a fit similar to Naruto's. Before classes started Kiba had been able to find a parking lot closer to their dorm building than Sakura had. It was a little more expensive but still quite useful. He'd pay anything not to walk the almost half mile Sakura and Naruto had to walk in the mornings to get to pink-haired girl's car. As his fate would have it, Naruto's 8 o'clock English was on the opposite side of campus. It therefore favored him to go with Sakura instead of Kiba as Sakura's class was also in the same direction. Of course he wasn't going to complain, a ride's a ride besides, Sakura almost broke his ribs with the punch he received to the gut the one time he _did _complain.

"I'm…" Naruto trailed off with a yawn. "…tired."

"You wouldn't be if you hadn't stayed up all night playing stupid video games with Kiba. You guys need to sort out your priorities. You're college students," the girl lectured. Naruto was used to this. Sakura had been mother-goose for both him and Kiba ever since they had started middle school. Both of them lacked parental figures while Sakura lacked siblings having been an only child. Naruto grinned wide.

"I kicked Kiba's ass in Halo again," he indulged in his victory. Sakura hit him hard across the head.

"OW!"

"Idiot," she muttered gaining a few steps on him again. Naruto stopped to rub his head which provided him with time to look around at the panorama. College students everywhere, some headed towards their cars, others towards the bus stop, most of them with their breakfast in hand--whether a cup of juice or a plain bagel--but all together in big community. Amazing how so many people actually got up and went to class at this time of morning. He spotted the girls that were crushing on his English professor in the classroom the other day. He also spotted the redheaded RA of his dorm building heading towards the bus stop. Naruto turned to Sakura quickly as an idea crossed his mind.

"Hey Sakura," he called breaking into a mild jog in order to stand side by side with her. "Would you mind giving a ride to a friend of mine?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"It depends. Is he going our way?" she arched a brow. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Hang on. Let me ask him."

"Naruto we don't have time--"

"Hey GAARA!!!" Naruto shouted across the lawn that separated students walking to their parking lots and students walking to the bus stop. Some of the students turned towards Naruto only to shake their heads and categorize him as a lunatic. Gaara stopped dead on his tracks. He turned his head towards the source slow, real slow, a murderous look on his face once he spotted the person calling for him so obnoxiously loud. Again Naruto got the distinctive feeling the guy was frowning at him. It was hard to tell without eyebrows though. Naruto shrugged it off. He waved his hands in the air a goofy grin on his face. "YOU NEED A RIDE!?" Gaara looked around him uncomfortably. All eyes were on him now as if they expected him to take care of this nuisance. He balled his fists at his sides and headed towards Naruto muttering curses under his breath. Once closer Naruto's grin was even wider so bright it was almost blinding.

"Hey Gaara. I was wondering if you--"

"I heard you," Gaara cut off annoyed.

"Oh…well where are you headed? Me and Sakura are going to--"

"English 1101," Gaara didn't let him finish again.

"Cool. Hey Sakura! He's in the same class as me!" Naruto called. Sakura waved a hand nervously.

"Hi. I'm Sakura." Gaara stared. _Great, a weirdo. _Sakura turned to Naruto. "We have to go," she resumed walking. Naruto tagged along and Gaara followed dead close behind them not another word spoken between the three…

**.o.**

The pair arrived at the auditorium-like classroom just in time. Naruto slid in the first empty seat at the very back of the hall. He watched with furrowed brows as his newly acquired friend kept going down the steps until he reached bottom ground. The redhead settled on a seat at the first row within the room. Naruto scoffed. He wouldn't be caught dead in such a seat. Not so early in the morning. Not for this class.

The room was loud as it was full to capacity until Sasuke arrived dressed in a light long-sleeved blouse with a twinge of blue and a pair of grey pants looking incredibly stylish for just a teacher. His hair stuck out at odd angles giving the impression that it had been styled and long dark bangs framed his pale porcelain face just perfect. Really, if he ever wanted to consider other jobs, a full-time modeling career would suit him well. Naruto stared at the pompous figure, the way it seemed to shine in flawless splendor so proud and mysterious as if used to all of the attention. He couldn't think of the class for the life of him. Sasuke was so beautiful it was distracting. There was no point in arguing.

The young professor settled a black ceramic mug and a black leather briefcase both on his desk the sudden silence quite disconcerting. He managed a small clip-on microphone sticking it at the collar of the blouse the motor of it he slid at the lower part of his back in between his pants and shirt. He turned it on.

"If you added this class Monday come talk to me after we're done," his voice was deep and clear through the mike. He proceeded to unbutton and roll the cuffs of his blouse until they reached halfway through his forearm then settled on the front part of the desk facing the students. He drank some of the contents in the black cup before he read from a white sheet of paper he easily slid out from the outside pockets of the briefcase. " _'An Essay on Criticism'_ and _'An Essay on Man' _first epistle by Alexander Pope. I expect everyone here has read them. It was in the assigned material for the day," he looked up. The first three rows of the class seemed confident enough to let him know they _had _read it. The rest looked either scared shitless or plain lost.

Sasuke hopped off the desk effortlessly.

"Response paper number one: a comparison between both readings due Wednesday next week," not a sound in protest--the complete opposite from his high school class, Naruto was quick to notice. "Keep up with the readings people. You'll force me to assign papers not according to plan otherwise," Sasuke said sternly.

Shit.

Not only had Naruto not gone to the webpage to check on the books for the class but he hadn't read either of the readings and already there was a paper on them! "Alexander Pope was born in London, 1688," he heard Sasuke say and it was here the young professor's voice became a recorder put on play as Naruto wrote in his notebook trying to catch every single word. "…education was affected by the laws in force at the time which banned Catholics from teaching on pain of perpetual imprisonment…"

Ten minutes later Naruto's attention span had reached its limits. The blonde drifted off thinking of the drive home the previous night. Sasuke was a reserved guy and he couldn't help wanting to know more about him. Reserved was good; when keeping secrets it was ideal. "…Catholic schools were illegal but tolerated at the time…." _he_ wasn't reserved by any means but he could keep secrets fairly well even better if he was requested to.

He really didn't mind lines.

Not that he enjoyed going against disciplinary principles, the past was the past, he wasn't so reckless anymore. But in all honesty, with Sasuke, it was just love at first sight. It was unfortunate Sasuke was a professor at his university and just as unfortunate that he was a student taking his English Freshmen class. In the words of the not-so-wise--

Screw it.

The way he saw it, with love, you had to deal with the hand you were dealt with. It could happen anytime, anywhere despite 'circumstances.' Nothing ever happened without a reason and he trusted that saying that assured 'you never get more than you can handle' especially now. He thought of Sasuke every second of every day from the moment he had first laid eyes on him, he couldn't help it, even if he wanted to. The way he smelled, his professor didn't smell of something in particular--just clean--clean and organized the way only clean and organized people managed to smell. It drove him insane. Those obsidian dark eyes full of so many powerful emotions haunted him in his dreams, even in full wakefulness, everywhere he went. Something in the way they shined made him contemplate on the fact that there was a different person underneath the façade, a person Sasuke hardly ever freed, was it farfetched to say that he wanted to change that? He didn't know if it was possible but he wanted to try despite the odds.

Maybe no one had bothered before.

"His family was forced--" Sasuke stopped dead cold on his words staring at something in particular at the top of the classroom. "Last row, corner seat, wake up," the raven called unceremoniously. Every head in the classroom turned to look. Their eyes cast upon a certain blonde with tanned skin whose head hung down limply apparently in deep slumber. The girl beside him shook him awake but not before he let out a loud snore. The room erupted in low laughter out of respect for the professor. Naruto raised a hand in the air.

"Sorry," he apologized his whole face and neck flushed. He had fallen asleep. He had fallen asleep thinking about Sasuke. He had fallen asleep thinking about Sasuke with Sasuke right in front of him. _When, _exactly, had he fallen asleep!?

"Damn it!" he cursed suddenly, a mere whisper loud enough to make the girl beside him jump. Sasuke graced him with a morbid glare.

"His family was forced to a small estate…" he carried on with the class topic and Naruto shifted on his seat uneasily still feeling eyes on him. He sighed. Sasuke wouldn't let him live this one down. He just knew it…

When the class was dismissed Naruto stalled purposely to see if he could get a one-on-one with Sasuke again. He utterly despised teacher pets, they usually stayed behind after every class like he was doing right now, looking to strike up casual conversation with the man in charge while pretending they hadn't stayed behind to strike up casual conversation with the man in charge. He was thankful his issue was strictly apology-related.

There was a line of students waiting to talk to Sasuke, some looking to fill the degrading position (unsurprisingly all girls) while others had added the class Monday (even more unsurprising all girls); it would take at least 20 minutes to get to Sasuke. Gaara made to wait with him, maybe pay back the earlier favor since he could've been late taking the bus (with public college transportation you never know), but he told him to go ahead since the redhead had a class now. He wasn't in a hurry. He didn't have any classes until 2 in the afternoon so he waited patiently until the last of the students was done.

Sasuke fixed a pile of papers in his hands and placed them flawlessly inside his briefcase. He did a double take on Naruto completely unaware that he was still in the classroom then continued to pack his stuff without a word. Naruto sighed and waltzed down the steps almost not wanting to.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," he stopped a couple of steps from the man who was still working on packing the briefcase atop his desk.

"That's your problem Uzumaki, not mine," Sasuke finished collecting his stuff and drank from his mug placing it on the desk next to him firmly. "It's your grade," his lip quirked at the end and Naruto frowned.

"Don't give me that," he muttered in a low repented voice.

"Don't fall asleep in my class," Sasuke replied his trademark scowl back on his face. The professor linked his arms on his chest and his legs at the end to rest his rear against the corner of the desk.

"I told you why I'm in this class," Naruto uttered in his defense.

"And I gave you a choice: drop. You decided not to--"

"Because!" Naruto interrupted and Sasuke held his tongue. "Because," the blonde dared to look up feeling blood rush past his ears and to his cheekbones at the burning gaze the professor held steady on him. He gulped.

"Because?" Sasuke asked irritation dawning on him. Naruto scowled and let out an exasperated breath.

"Look, I need this class," he said miserably.

"You need to _pass _this class. So far you haven't made much of an effort," Sasuke replied unsympathetically.

"Would it help if I said I can't concentrate?" Naruto asked looking down while playing with his fingers. Sasuke blinked tiredly.

"By all means," he urged Naruto to continue with a lazy hand gesture.

"It's true," Naruto became utterly tense. "I …I can't stop…," fuck it, "I can't stop thinking about you," his eyes moved towards the other's chest on instinct. "I know you get that a lot and I-I've n-never done this b-before in m-my e-entire life, I swear," his hands were shaking and sweating profusely now. "I didn't…I didn't drop because I-I wanted to see you again. If…if I-I had a reason to see you almost everyday then it was enough for me," Naruto licked his lips and swallowed trying to moisten his suddenly dry lips and scratchy throat. His eyes fell to the ground now. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. He had just declared his love to an apparent emotionless bastard. Half of him wanted to scream out carpe diem while the other half was scared beyond logical comprehension. This was going down in Naruto's book of records. Telling your college professor you had a mad crush on him was definitely worthy of embarrassing appraisal.

The quietness was beginning to prickle at Naruto's ears; he heard nothing but the hollow noise of complete solitude. It was starting to scare him. His defense mechanism: humor.

"Okay!" he snapped scratching the back of his head nervously. "Now that that's out of the way I'm gonna…ahem…I'm gonna go," he turned on his heel and disappeared before Sasuke could ever say a word. Sasuke stood expressionless for a second. He arched a dark thin brow slowly staring at the now vacated empty space. Letting amusement slowly sink in he reached for his mug and drank the last of its contents.

Well this was fucking awkward.

His student confesses and leaves him to deal with the repercussions? Yes, certainly strange. Naruto Uzumaki was quite the moron…

**.o.**

"You did what!?" Kiba and Naruto decided to meet up for lunch and settled for a cheap but good Pizza place called _Little Italy. _They had invited Sakura as well but the girl had told them to go ahead and start without her since her class was going over the stipulated time."How'd it--" the brunette stopped his antics noticing his childhood friend was staring at the untouched New York-sized cheese slice he'd purchased a while ago looking unusually green. "That bad huh," Kiba mused taking a big bite of his own pepperoni slice. Under normal circumstances Naruto would be on his third slice by now, like Kiba was, and looking to maybe buy one more. The first sign that something was wrong. Naruto let out a long breath and entangled tanned fingers in the mess of bright hair so characteristic of him.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Kiba slurped some of his coke.

"Damn right you shouldn't have. He's a professor here. You could get in serious shit for that," he uttered. Naruto looked, if possible, even greener. The brunette before him clicked his tongue. "C'mon man. There's other seas to fish in." Naruto furrowed his brows. He was sure, for once, the saying went 'there's other fish in the sea' as in suggesting he had many other options to choose from but didn't bother to correct his friend busy with his own thoughts. "Find someone else," Kiba rambled on. "You find someone else and it's all good. You'll forget about him," he snapped his fingers. "Like that," the shaggy-haired freshman took another bite of pizza. Naruto glared. He didn't want to find somebody else. He didn't want to forget Sasuke. God…he couldn't possibly…have a crush on his professor now could he? He hadn't bared such humiliation since elementary school!

"I'm so dead," Naruto groaned letting his forehead hit the table.Kiba scoffed.

"You're not. Go to class and act like nothing happened--"

"I can't go to class and act like I didn't say what I said Kiba. It doesn't work like that," Naruto's voice came out muffled as he spoke face to face with the table. Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just saying and you might wanna keep shut around Sakura. She'll have your head." The blonde shot up straight.

"I know." Another reason his infatuation for the teacher had to stop: Sakura. He didn't even want to go there.

"Go talk to him," Kiba suggested getting back on the professor topic. "Tell him it was a misunderstanding--"

"I can't go talk to him," Naruto refuted ignoring the little voice at the back of his head that told him talking to his professor was the right thing to do.

"I'm all out of ideas," Kiba said now at the end of his pizza slice. Naruto sighed. Just then, Sakura made her way in.

"Sorry. Biology went 20 over," she placed her bag besides Naruto on the chair. "Naruto you look…sick. You ok?"

"Fine!" Naruto grinned bright and wide in a futile attempt to hide his sudden nervousness. Sakura stared then set her eyes on Kiba. Kiba turned to the ceiling which suddenly seemed incredibly interesting. Sakura furrowed a brow at the strange behavior.

"You sure you're ok Naruto?" she asked suspicious.

"Yep," Naruto's grin remained intact. She breathed out.

"Ok well let me order. I'll be back," the girl left her two high school friends momentarily behind. Naruto kicked Kiba on the shins below the table hard but not enough to actually hurt him.

"Don't look so obvious you dumbass!"

"I'm sorry! Sakura's fucking scary man!" Kiba protested.

"I know! That's why she can't find out about Sasuke! She's gonna freak out!" Naruto whispered exasperated.

"Fine!" Kiba drank the last of his coke. "She's gonna have to know at some point," he muttered weakly. Out of the three, Sakura was simply impossible to keep things from. Women's intuition was a bitch sometimes.

"I'll tell her when I figure something out…"

**.o.**

The day was finally over. Sasuke was too engrossed in his thoughts between classes, the administration and a student confession that stood out amongst many to notice his secretary's hungry eyes on him the moment he stepped inside the English department building.

"Hey Sasuke," Karin's shrilly voice filled the air. "You look so stressed out. Want me to give you a massage?" she asked suggestively a sexy smirk on her lips. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't you ever have work to do?" he asked not bothering to stop.

"Nope," Karin's smirk turned into a full smile. "You know how competent I am. Already done for the day unless you want me to do a service for you, that is," she arched a brow. Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks.

"I need you to fax next month's lesson plan to the administration," the raven professor said with a twinge of annoyance.

"Sure, let's go get it--"

"No. I'll leave it here on my way out," Sasuke rectified sternly. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of him and Karin alone in his office. Karin would go to dangerous extremes just to ravish him. He was well aware of that.

"O-kay," Karin winked at him. He had had to hand it to her though. Nothing ever dampened her hopes and spirits. Sasuke continued on without a word and watched her from the corner of his eye levitate a little on her chair to get a perfect view of his ass from above her desk. He shook his head. Fucking pervert…

Night had fallen in when Sasuke reached his car parked inside one of the rather dark and isolated faculty parking lots provided by the university. He spotted the reason beyond the abominable headache he was feeling at the moment walking through the sidewalk nearby, hands inside his pockets, oblivious to him following his every movement. He was about to press the button on his keychain that would unlock the car and just forget about Naruto when he heard him muttering to himself out loud. His muttering wasn't as interesting as the fact that he was speaking an entirely different but not foreign language. Obsidian eyes narrowed and Sasuke tried to still his breathing in order to listen more clearly.

"…_he probably thinks I'm a moron_" Naruto sighed his eyes softening into sorrow. The thought of Sasuke inevitably found its way back to his head, despite him trying his best to forget about the whole situation, as he closed in on the bus stop through which the bus had breezed through last time thus earning him a soggy drive home from his professor not three days ago. The drive had been better, not because of the car though it did stand on a level of its own, but because it had been nice to have someone to talk to. People were so into themselves in buses, they shielded against strangers either listening to music or talking on their cell phones leaving five empty seats between them and the person seating next to them maybe going as far as boarding the damn bus with a friend. He didn't own an ipod and even if he _did _manage to save up the kind of money required to buy one there were other things he needed the money for. He had a cell phone which he paid for himself so talking for the sake of protecting himself from others was simply out of the picture. He had groceries to worry about, a monthly bill for both his books and tuition, dorm costs which were minimal compared to the other two and gas which he paid for from time to time even when Sakura and Kiba refused to accept the money (he'd sneak out in their cars and fill the tank).

"_I wish I was rich_," he pondered to himself. "_Like that…bastard…"_

"Japanese," Naruto gasped whirling around in a solid movement. There, standing in the shadows streetlights managed to create in the absence of sunlight was the owner of his thoughts and dreams looking as beautiful as he ever did. His mind cleared of all previous thought. Sasuke began to walk towards him and he felt his heart skip a couple of beats in anticipation. "You know Japanese?" he asked wanting to avoid an awkward silence similar to this morning's.

"My father's business was originally established in Japan. We visited often," Sasuke replied with unnerving calmness now right next to him. A couple of seconds passed with not a word uttered, just the two of them staring into nothingness before them, hands inside their pockets; it was enough for Naruto to understand he was expected to carry through this conversation. Sasuke didn't seem so eager to take the lead.

"I was born in Japan," the blonde started hesitantly. He feared Sasuke would care less and even thought he would request he shut up. To his demise however, even when he maintained a cold and composed expression, Sasuke seemed curiously willing to listen. The fact that he hadn't interrupted him and hadn't bothered to move around in disinterest was encouraging. "My father and I lived in Otsu 'til I was six. When he died I was forced to move America with my godfather and his wife. They're the only family I have," Naruto stopped here wanting this to be all Sasuke knew of his life. For now. Sasuke stared into the night the moon reflecting in his piercing dark pools for eyes.

"How…" he surprised even himself. He'd never particularly cared for the life and agony or joy of others which would explain the awkward whisper attached to the question.

"It…it was an accident," Naruto felt a painful tug in his chest at the memory and he did his best to hide the pain offering a forced grin in place.

"Hm," Sasuke refused to tear his eyes from the sky. He could tell how sad the topic made Naruto by the heaviness in his voice. Imagine that. It was strange to say the times he thought of Naruto an image of him grinning from ear to ear came to mind. You would think he knew no pain. Shifting a little in his position he saw Naruto join him in the sky-sighting adorned with sprinkling stars circling the bright full moon from the corner of his eye. Indeed not the type to dwell on hardships.

"What about you?" asked Naruto after a few moments of comfortable silence. "A car like that isn't on a professor's budget, is it?" cerulean eyes flickered with playfulness.

"Idiot," Sasuke let his lips ease at the corner and Naruto appreciated with fascination the gentleness of this particular half-smile. It assured him the term was meant on inoffensive grounds.

"You should smile more often," Naruto suggested before he could stop himself and eyes darker than the night's cape engulfing them locked in his making his tanned cheekbones burn all the way to his ears. "Er…I…it makes you look younger," he cursed the amazing ability he had to stutter like an idiot whenever Sasuke was around. Sasuke's brow twitched.

"Yeah…well…" he looked away finding the bus stop opposite from Naruto's eyesight far more interesting. Nervous, he was nervous. Nervousness made him feel uncomfortable, insecure and childish. A sudden flashback took hold of him, the emotions were the same as those seconds before he raced his older brother throughout the castle-like mansion his family had once owned. He had liked and disliked it back then, the emotions fueled his adrenaline while they also made it hard for him to move his body properly. It was all about beating Itachi then…

"Listen," Naruto's voice cut in. The silence was starting to settle in comfortably, determined to ruin this conversation, waiting for the perfect moment. He refused to let it win. "About that paper, I might need some help."

"What kind of help?" Sasuke turned to him with eyes so penetrating he struggled for breath.

"Well, for starters, I'm not a typer. In fact I don't even own a computer--" Sasuke arched a brow at this. 'College student' implied you owned half the technological market among other things these days "--and I could use some help with vocabulary words. I don't know how to do biographies with the sources and the author of the book--"

"Bibliographies," Sasuke corrected.

"Right. Don't know how to do those either so if you can teach me, I'm a quick learner you know…and I'll tell you beforehand I usually have a problem with my printer the day the paper is due so if that happens--"

"Naruto."

"--I know when students say that, you think it's complete bullshit--"

"Naruto?"

"--I'm honest. I won't tell you the dog ate my homework when I don't even own a dog, you know?"

"Naruto," Sasuke frowned making Naruto stop his incessant babble. He shook his head. "I can't help you. It's against the rules," he explained. Naruto let his head hang with a breath.

"How long 'til you give in or am I just trying against hope here?" he asked refusing to look up at him. Sasuke stared intently at the silent figure. He thought of the question.

"What am I giving in to?" a smirk spread on his lips unseen by the blonde whose eyes were busy counting the cracks on the pavement below his feet. "Horny-teenager fantasies? Realizing your wildest dreams?" sarcasm dripped from every word. Naruto narrowed his eyes looking up now.

"You give in to me. Don't fuck me over and I'll do the same for you," he muttered suddenly aware of their surroundings. This was open ground. Someone could hear them. Sasuke moved to stand in front of him.

"This isn't a game Naruto," the way he said his name made him shudder almost visibly. "You don't know what's at stake here."

"I do. I've thought about it ever since you introduced yourself as our teacher," his eyes fluttered with determination. "I don't give a shit--" a snort interrupted him.

"A fool with the mentality of a child. If you think getting expelled is the least that can happen to you, think again--"

"You're worth it," Naruto refused to break eye contact and Sasuke felt the oceanic gaze burning too close to his soul.

"You don't know me," he defied with a frown.

"Then give me a chance!" Naruto frowned as well. Sasuke looked to the side trying to register the words also to hide the fact that he had no idea how to respond to that. Nobody had ever insisted this much to be a part of his life. Those that _were _a part of his life were there by force, they had other interests involved, money most common; it had nothing to do with him. The idea of someone actually caring to get to know him, enough to ask so bluntly, careless of everything else…he didn't know what to say.

Him? At a loss for words? That certainly was something you didn't see everyday.

When they returned to each other there was no more space left in between them; they had unconsciously closed in. They kissed without a second thought. It lasted less than either of them would've liked and it was rough borderline violent drenched in a wave of desperation and need along with the fear of getting caught aware of having officially broken a very serious disciplinary stipulation thus forcing them to hold on to each other's hips to keep from falling to the ground.

Headlights flashed through the dimly lit place and they pulled apart on natural impulse. Warm breath ghosted through their faces and they found it soothing enough to hold their position.

Until the car parked right in front of them, that is.

A Jeep Wrangler with the top off made the area rumble as rock music blared through its speakers. Sasuke, standing next to Naruto to catch a glimpse of the intruder, arched both brows bewildered. Naruto stood utterly fazed, his mind somewhere between Sasuke's kiss and getting caught in such a compromising position by his friend.

"Kiba…" the blonde started his voice so low it was barely heard through the noise. Kiba frowned. Why wasn't his friend moving? He had to go to work. The music stopped suddenly.

"Waiting, sweetheart," the brunette called tapping the steering wheel. Naruto winced at the nick turning to Sasuke slow, real slow.

"Sorry…it's not what you think, you see ah…Kiba's my friend, my _straight_ high school friend," he made sure to emphasize on the fact. "I uh…I didn't have a ride and em….he offered so…" he grinned sheepishly. Sasuke's face went blank as it usually did in situations like these.

"Yo!" Kiba called. "Hurry it up, stupid. I'm gonna be late!" Naruto waved a hand over his shoulder mutedly asking him to hang on.

"I'll…uh…I'll…s-see you in class Friday…I guess…" he scratched the back of his head. They gave each other sensual looks meant to make up for what they really wanted to do, the feeling of their lips pressed together coming back to them tenfold, before Sasuke turned away and headed towards his car.

"Well come on!" Naruto heard Kiba call behind him and though he turned on his heel and entered the other's car he was awkwardly aware that he was actually performing the actions. His pupils bounced with Sasuke's firm little ass and he felt perverted but certainly in all his right to be.

His right had been that kiss. He smirked to himself.

Sasuke calmly closed in on his destination. The classroom conversation he had had with Naruto popped up and smirked to himself. "_Guess I'm not the only one, Naruto…_"

**End of Ch.2. **Sorry, this chapter was a little long. Hope you liked it! Reviews would be lovely…


End file.
